Ideal Photo Op
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Tim learns the benefits of a camera... SLASH


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami and Bev is the mastermind behind Sylum. I'm just playing._

Author's note: This is set within the fiction universe of Sylum. If you don't know what that is you a) haven't lived and b) haven't lived. For the link to the website see my profile.

Ideal Photo Op

Tim grinned to himself as he studied his reflection. He straightened his tie and turned to his left before rotating to his right, admiring his ensemble from all angles.

The room behind him was perfect, laid out just like he had imagined. All that was missing was the object he kept in the study.

x

The city center was bustling with people. Young mothers pulling their children around the tiny aisles in stores; teenagers grouped together, blocking entrances to stores.

Horatio tended to avoid shopping at the same time as the other residents of Miami-Dade. There was just too many people around for him to actually have a good look for something interesting.

Unfortunately, his work schedule had been far too hectic lately for him to even think about shopping.

At the first opportunity he had booked the afternoon off and headed out to the city. One of the benefits of being the boss meant that he could ensure his lover stayed at the lab all day, thus enabling Horatio to find the perfect Christmas present.

Which turned out to be harder than he had originally thought.

Being an almost seven hundred year old vampire, meant that Tim had pretty much everything he had ever wanted. And made shopping for him very difficult.

Horatio had toyed with the idea of getting his Mate something he could use on his bike, but he had quickly disregarded the thought; it just felt too impersonal a gift to receive from your lover.

His next thought had been a book; but then he thought it would seem obvious that Horatio was completely clueless. Plus, they had enough books in their house, the Lieutenant didn't think Tim could find space to put any more volumes.

Wandering in and out of the stores was not Horatio's idea of fun and, after two hours, he still had not managed to think of something to give Tim.

The air was thick with the scent of freshly brewed coffee that came from the small café in the center of the mall.

Horatio wasn't a big coffee drinker. He had the occasional cup on a Sunday morning with his breakfast but he preferred to have a cup of tea or bottle of mineral water.

But the smell of the coffee was delicious and tempting him to buy a cup.

Horatio crossed the tiled floor and passed under the café's entrance arch.

Behind the counter, a young girl who can't have been any older than sixteen, was wiping the black marble counter top.

"Hey," she grinned widely, seeing Horatio step up to the counter. "What can I getcha?"

Horatio returned her grin with a smile of his own; but it was not half as enthusiastic as the waitress's. "I'll have a Hazelnut latte, please."

The waitress, whose name tag introduced her as 'Annie', nodded her head, her light brown hair swaying with her movements as she went about making her customer's requested beverage.

"That'll be $3, please," she requested, placing the paper cup on the counter.

Horatio reached into his pocket, pulling his wallet out to pay her.

The last thing Horatio was expecting to find when he opened the leather wallet was for a picture to flutter to the counter.

His eyes followed the picture and widened when he saw the image the picture displayed.

Annie followed Horatio's gaze and she giggled, a big smile spreading across her face.

Horatio's hand covered the photograph quickly, trying to pretend that there was nothing under his hand; he was pretty sure that he was blushing, even though he was trying his best not to.

He quickly snatched the picture back up, stuffed it into his pocket with his wallet and grabbed his freshly brewed drink.

The redhead turned on his heel and quickly stalked away from the counter, abandoning the idea of shopping in favor of killing his Mate.

x

The large stereo in the corner of the room was playing some local radio station.

Tim had no clue what frequency it was though; the book in his hands was getting more of his attention than the music.

He chuckled to himself as he heard a car pull into the driveway, the sound of the gravel crunching under the Hummer's tires crunching loudly. The CSI had been able to feel his supervisor's embarrassment through their bond long before Horatio arrived back at their house.

"Something wrong?" Tim asked innocently, looking up as the door opened.

"When did you take that photo?" Horatio demanded, putting his hands on his hips and glaring across the room at Tim.

"Last week." Tim pouted. "Didn't you like it?"

"What if I had opened my wallet at lunch with someone from the lab?"

Tim waved his hand. "But you didn't," he pointed out.

Horatio sighed and watched as Tim rose and crossed the room. "Where were you?" Tim asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Getting coffee in the mall." Horatio pulled the photo out again. "Do you still have the outfit?" he questioned, looking up into the Celtic Warrior's eyes.

The brunette grinned and captured Horatio's mouth in a sweet kiss. "It's in the closet," he whispered, his lips inches away from the other man's.

Tim grabbed Horatio's hand and led him into the bedroom to show him the outfit.

The picture fluttered to the ground where it would remain; forgotten about, until Horatio returned it to his wallet the next day.

x

The End


End file.
